Vanished with a trace
by rockerbabii
Summary: When Chad discovers Sonny's missing he searches relentlessly for her while looking for the answer to why. Will he find her, and if he does what will do? And what will Sonny's reaction be when she finds out Chad's trying to be her white knight? Channy!


**A/N: Okay. Previously lost with several traces. I changed the plot a little bit and improved the dialogue. Plot: When Chad discovers Sonny's been kidnapped he relentlessly searches for her, but he can't find the right reason to **_**why?**_** Will he find her, and **_**if **_**he does what will he do? And how will Sonny react when she finds out Chad is trying to be her White Knight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or sadly, Sterling Knight! :'(**

CPOV

"Why? Why?" I yelled dramatically at the sky.

"And cut! Great job Mr. Cooper."

I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Why was I in such a bad mood? Sonny. I hadn't seen her all day. She wasn't at lunch and when I asked the other _Randoms_ they just frowned and walked away. _Okay enough! If I want to see Sonny, I'll see Sonny! Wait why do I wanna see Sonny?_

I shook the question from my head and speed walked off my set, gliding to the prop house.

I paused outside the prop house then walked inside. I stopped at what I saw. Tawni was on the couch, her face was stained with tears and mascara was smudged all over. A comforting Nico had his arm around her and was muttering something about, "We'll find her, I'm sure she's safe…"  
"Where's Sonny?" My voice sounded LOUD in the quiet room! Tawni stood up lightning speed when she heard my voice and glared at me.

"She…can't find…make up…" She burst into tears. I looked at Nico for a translation.

"Chad…Sonny's missing."  
"Since when?"  
"Last night, her mom says she never made it home."  
I think my heart stopped. My brain went into overdrive.

_Sonny. Gone. Possibly dead. No, she can't be._

My brain found its way back to my body and I ran, out the prop house, out the building, to my car, to Sonny's apartment.

I knocked on the door, and it opened a nanosecond later by a teary Ms. Munroe.

"Sorry Ms. Munroe, I'm looking for Sonny and I thought I might be able to find some clues in her room."  
She nodded and let me in.

I went into her room and smiled. Her walls were a light purple shade, like lavender, or lilac and she had posters of So Random everywhere. I saw her vanity and went there first.  
She had a framed picture of me. I smiled at that and opened her drawer and pulled out a yellow diary with the name Allison engraved elegantly on the cover. I flipped through it and saw it was a diary. I flipped it open to the last entry. It was dated the night before Sonny went missing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**What's wrong with me? I couldn't do anything today. I even screwed things up with Chad. Chad. Ugh, he frustrates me. I mean, he can let every other girl fawn all over him, but he treats me like a disease. Like it matters, it's not like we like each other. I **_**know **_**he doesn't like me. Sucks to be him, he's missing out on a great girl. Puh-leaze! I'm not even an average girl. And when I told my mom I was thinking of quitting So Random and moving back to Wisconsin, she flipped! I have to leave though. I never fit in anyway. Chad sure wouldn't care. Ugh Sonny get him out of your head. Well, I'm going to head to the river and then I'll pack, hey, the next time I write in you, I'll be home.**

**Goodbye, Sonny**

**Goodbye, Hollywood….**

_Sonny's leaving Hollywood. Is she in Wisconsin? No she would've called or something. Where is she?_

I skimmed the journal entry again and decided to keep it with me in case I found another clue. _Great, I sound like the guy off of Blue's clues!_

I walked calmly out of her room and was confronted by Mrs. Munroe.

"You find anything?"

"I believe she went to the river to think before she started packing. I'm about to check down there."  
She nodded gratefully and motioned for me to continue. I smiled at her and did something I had never done before to anyone. I hugged her. She broke down in my arms and stepped back, sniffling and wiping tears away with her sleeve. I smiled and ran out the door, to me car, to the river.

_I'll find you Sonny! I promise!_

**Okay! Please review! You know you want to! Do it!**

**I'll give you a cookie! Chocolate Chip!**

**Mmm!  
**


End file.
